


Mi Regalo Eres Tú

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, FurUi, M/M, San Valentin, Tensión sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: One-Shot especial por San Valentín de mi crackship amada ^w^





	

El corazón le latía dentro del pecho tan desbocadamente que con cada nueva palpitación se acrecentaba la sensación de que las costillas estaban a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos. Dolía, incomodaba, volvía su respiración dificultosa y le infectaba el cuerpo con una sensación de malestar que bien podía confundirse con la incubación de una fuerte gripe. Pero no se trataba de ninguna enfermedad y él muy bien lo sabía.  
Revisó la hora en su celular una vez más en un gesto que fue provocado por una inercia que no pudo de controlar y suspiró con pesadez observando cómo las farolas de la calle comenzaban a encenderse para mitigar la oscuridad que ya se manifestaba en las calles de la ciudad, dándole la bienvenida a una fresca noche de cielo encapotado y aroma tostado danzando en la brisa débil que corría de vez en cuando. Caminando errático sin rumbo fijo preso de una ansiedad que crecía más y más con el pasar de los minutos, su mirada divagaba en los rostros de cada persona que se cruzaba como buscando a alguien en específico, alguien que no aparecía, que no se presentaba, que no se dejaba ver.  
La plaza. Casi vacía, con ese aspecto moribundo de abandono y olvido; frondosa y espléndida pero ignorada por quienes están demasiado ocupados como para malgastar su valioso tiempo admirándola.   
Se paró a observarla desde el otro lado de la acera. Sus dos manos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos de su sobretodo y su apariencia sombría de alma solitaria le pesó enormemente de repente, cayendo sus párpados unos milímetros aumentando de esta manera su aspecto de insomne por costumbre. Se creyó un completo idiota entonces, y tal pensamiento le aguó los ojos ligeramente.   
La brisa sopló juguetona trayendo consigo una nueva oleada de perfume. Ese perfume… lo conocía de algún sitio. Sí, lo reconocía perfectamente, no podía estar equivocándose. Ávido por hallar al dueño de ese aroma a madera y pino miró a su alrededor conteniendo la respiración hasta que sus pupilas fueron invadidas por una figura estilizada, misteriosa, que se deslizaba a través de los pasajes de la plaza como disfrutando esa inmensa soledad que en esos momentos lo rodeaba simulando una neblina de lluvia.  
El simple hecho de cruzar la calle sin mirar era suficiente para ejemplificar cuán temeroso estaba de perder de vista a esa persona no volviéndola a encontrar por mucho que se esforzase resultando en una entera pérdida de su tiempo el haberla buscando con tanto afán durante toda la tarde. No era consciente de la intensidad con la que corría esquivando a quienes se le interponían en el camino y chocando a unos varios desafortunados, ni lograba explicarse por qué los pulmones le quemaban o por qué un sudor de invierno le cubrió la piel de la espalda; en su mente sólo tenía el rostro de ese ser que tanto anhelaba enfrentar, y eso bastaba para impulsarlo a seguir corriendo ignorando los padeceres físicos.   
Y entonces apareció. Su mirada se llenó con esa figura tan ansiada caminando despreocupadamente sin sospechar siquiera que pocos pasos por detrás alguien que había gastado horas enteras en su búsqueda se regocijaba con el simple hecho de haber dado con su paradero. Ahí estaba, y su corazón dio un vuelco que hizo eco dentro de su pecho esparciéndose los diminutos restos a través de sus venas.  
-¡Rango 1 Furuta!- lo llamó, voz inflexa y autoritaria. Apretó los puños mientras esperaba una respuesta al tiempo que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien izquierda.  
-¡Clase Especial Ui, qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!- exclamó Souta al darse vuelta hacia esa persona que casi como una orden lo había llamado, encontrándose con la imagen de su superior allí parado, sombrío y con los hombros temblándole imperceptiblemente -¿En qué puedo servirle?- le preguntó amistoso acercándose a él al ver que Koori no tenía intención de moverse de donde estaba.  
-Te… estaba buscando.- murmuró Ui tras aclarase la garganta. Se negaba a admitir que la altura de su compañero lo intimidaba sobremanera.  
Los párpados de Souta cayeron ligeramente cual alas de mariposa al darse cuenta de que el Clase Especial no podía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, invadiéndolo en ese preciso instante una sensación de dominancia que le arrancó una sonrisita traviesa.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué? Si se puede saber.- curioseó Furuta rascándose la nuca.  
Con la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo del sobretodo, Koori estrujó el pequeño objeto que allí guardaba en un intento desesperado de obtener el valor necesario para dar el siguiente paso. No pudo ignorar el aumento de temperatura que sus mejillas experimentaron y apretó los dientes frustrado al no poder controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.   
-¿Clase Especial Ui?- insistió Souta con el único fin de poner más presión sobre él. Le sorprendió enternecerse al verlo con la cabeza gacha y las hebras de cabello cubriéndole las facciones de su delicada cara de ángel indefenso, y borracho de aquella inocente estampa no consiguió frenar a tiempo el impulso de retirarle el pelo empleando una suave caricia protectora –Ah… Así está mejor.- trató de excusarse al caer en la cuenta de la imprudencia que acababa de cometer para con sus superior.  
-F-Furuta, yo… Quería…- harto de seguir retrasando ese momento por culpa de esa timidez que lo tenía de rehén y que no lograba explicarse por qué, Koori sacó la mano del bolsillo y extendió el objeto hacia su compañero sobre su palma extendida que temblaba rítmicamente -¡Quería regalarte esto! ¡Por favor acéptalo!-  
Quedándose sin palabras ante semejante acto por parte de un investigador que tan estoico y poco amigable siempre se mostraba ante los demás, Souta observó incrédulo ese llaverito del cual colgaba el infantil muñeco de un pingüino y que venía acompañado por un cascabel en forma de corazón que Ui le ofrecía como presente por San Valentín, sin encontrarle una explicación racional a las ganas de llorar que lo invadieron ante ese gesto de afecto por parte de una persona que nunca creyó que podía tomarlo en cuenta.  
-Clase Especial Ui…- Furuta tomó el llavero y lo presionó inconscientemente contra su pecho, como queriendo evitar que alguien se lo arrebatara –Gracias ¡no tenía por qué molestarse! Ah, de haberlo sabido le hubiera comprado algo yo también…-  
-N-no hace f-falta.- era conmovedor oír lo mucho que le costaba a Koori hablar correctamente debido a los nervios que traía encima.  
-Oh sí, sí que hace falta.- guardando el regalo en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, Souta tomó a Ui de la barbilla y levantó su cabeza unos centímetros forzándolo así a mirarlo directamente.  
Los ojitos vergonzosos y febriles de Koori se ahogaron completamente en aquella mirada de Furuta colmada de dominancia y poderío varonil que le arrebató el aliento al Clase Especial provocándole un terremoto en el alma que lo dejó al mismo nivel que el de un gatito desamparado necesitado de una mano que le brindara un poco de calor amoroso.  
-Aquí está parte de mi regalo.- le susurró Souta sugestivamente antes de besar a Ui envolviendo sus labios con los suyos con cuidado para luego ejercer un mínimo de brutalidad al morderlo hasta provocarle una pequeña herida y beber la sangre mezclada con esa saliva con consistencia de miel que le encendió la llama del deseo sexual irrigándose por cada célula de su cuerpo. Sintió a Koori estremecerse en un escalofrío gélido mientras se aferraba con ambas manos a su camisa, tironeando de ella para conseguir un acercamiento más íntimo sin molestarse ya en ocultar el tímido placer que ese momento le estaba haciendo experimentar; sonrió victorioso sin romper el contacto entre sus bocas y cuando por fin decidió que ya había sido suficiente impuso una mínima separación entre ellos volviendo a fundir sus miradas sobrecargadas de una electricidad encendida con las llamas de las hormonas en su más alto pico de madurez.   
Sin borrar esa sonrisa egocéntrica que a Ui tenía cautivado Furuta se inclinó sobre su superior, susurrándole al oído con la voz viperina irradiando peligro:  
-La otra parte está en mi departamento. Puede pasar a buscarla mañana por la noche.-  
Sin más que agregar, Souta dio media vuelta y emprendió su triunfante retirada tarareando una alegre canción infantil y meciendo entre sus dedos ese frágil pingüino de plástico mientras el cascabel tintineaba provocándole cosquillas en el cerebro a Koori, quien sin ser capaz de moverse de donde su compañero lo había dejado, contemplaba absorto la figura del Rango 1 alejándose en medio de un rubor caliente que parecía quemarle la piel y aun saboreando ese beso que no le había resultado suficiente, sintiéndose sediento de Furuta, de su perfume, de su calidez, de su voz llena de promesas inciertas, de su esencia pura y sin diluir.   
Así caminó Koori bajo el manto nublado de una noche que imitaba el pacífico y abrumador fondo oceánico; el aura soñadora, las pupilas radiantes, el corazón tierno, respiró filoso al llenarse su memoria con esa última frase pronunciada por Souta antes de desaparecer dejándolo a solas con su alma enamorada, y pasó el resto de la madrugada contando las horas restantes hasta la noche siguiente para acudir a reclamar la otra parte de su regalo.


End file.
